My Brother No Matter What
by catgirl789
Summary: Something is wrong with Sam. Will Dean accept him? Or will he do something that both of them will regret forever? Rated T just to be safe Hiatus, sorry.
1. Prolouge

He was running. He knew it couldn't be true, but deep down knew it was anyway, so he ran. The trees were all around him standing silent and imposing knowing the horrible truth their branches tearing at his skin and trying to hold him back. He ran. He ran until he was exhausted and felt like he would drop and ran even more after that. He heard footsteps just behind him and knew who they belonged to, he ran faster. Past the tall silent trees and tripped. He hit the ground hard and the breath was knocked out of him. He looked to see why he had fallen knowing that it was too late to get away and saw an upraised root in had hooked around his foot. Beyond his boot he saw his pursuer. It was his brother wielding a sawed off shotgun. He crawled backwards until his back touched a tree.

He was trapped.

"Dean!" He cried. "Don't do this. Please. I'm your brother" He held back a small sob on the last word but it got through anyway. Dean seemed considered for a moment and just as Sam held a little hope that he had gotten through Dean held up his gun and aimed straight at him. "Not anymore." He pulled the trigger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody this is Catgirl speaking and you are reading my very first fanfic ever! Thanks for reading and please R&R I want ton know what you think and if I should go on. Anyway see you next chapter (hopefully)


	2. Double Vision

Sam woke up with a start. He was shaking and sweaty. _Oh god. It had been a dream. But it felt so real. Almost like a vision…_He shook his head. _No it couldn't be._ He looked over to where his brother was sleeping, glad he hadn't woken up, He didn't want to talk about this nightmare or even think about it.

He looked at the clock it was 5AM. Well he wasn't gonna get back to sleep now, might as well look for the next hunt. He threw back the covers and went to the bathroom of the latest motel they had checked into. The wallpaper had faded to that indiscriminate gray color every wallpaper seemed to eventually turn to and was cracked in some places. _Well at least it isn't disco themed_ he thought to himself.

He turned on the light, closed the door and turned to look at himself in the mirror. _I look like crap_ was his first thought. He was pale and his skin had a grayish tinge to it. He realized that he was still shaking. _I gotta clean up before Dean sees me _he thought _Lucky for me Dean always sleeps late._

A hot shower and three cups of coffee later found Sam in front of his laptop, researching. After a few hours he had found several promising leads and Dean was starting to wake up.

"Mornin' Princess" Dean said sleepily.

"At least I'm not Sleeping Beauty" was Sam's retort.

"How long you been on that thing Sammy" Dean asked.

"A few hours, and it's Sam"

"Yeah whatever" He got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When he came out he asked

"You got any leads?"

"Yeah a few, there's a spirit in Michigan and I think there might actually be zombie in Florida"

Dean made a face "A zombie in the Florida heat" he shuddered "Not a pretty picture"

"Yeah I know but it's part of the job" Sam said with a smirk

"Well nobody said it would be pretty still… Anyway I'm going out to get some breakfast you want anything?" Dean said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. "I don't know" he said "Not McDonald's!" Sam called out as the door closed. _Oh forget it_ Sam thought_ Even if he heard me he'd probably get it just to spite me…_ He turned back to his laptop and started to research again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean decided to get McDonald's just to spite Sammy. Sometimes it was just plain fun to see his face after he did something like this. It got this completely exasperated look that was hilarious.

As he stood in line he studied the other customers faces, a habit formed long ago from sheer boredom. There was a tall skinny woman in a pink dress talking to another slightly overweight woman in jeans and a T-shirt while their kids ran wild next to them, a man in a slightly rumpled suit, and an acne ridden teenager with all sorts of piercings digging into his pancakes.

Finally it was he was at the front of the line. He placed his order a hit on the cashier, a curvy brunette with beautiful blue eyes named Marianne, and even managed to get her number. _Ah yes the Winchester charm_ he thought to himself. As he grabbed his food he gave her his patented grin and winked as he walked out to the Impala, his baby. When he got to the driver's side he placed the food on top of the car and grabbed his keys out his pocket.

When he reached for the food he saw a familiar 6'4" figure walking across the parking lot. "Hey Sammy!" he called out "What are you doin' here I thought I was getting the food"

Sam looked around and seeing no one else besides Dean stared at him for a second. Then walked off without a second glance.

_Well that was weird…_Dean thought to himself. Before grabbing the food and getting into the Impala. _Maybe he's being all moody and shit again and needs time alone_. He put the keys in the ignition and drove back to the hotel.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When he opened the door Sam was sitting on the bed in front of his laptop like he hadn't moved. _I wonder how he got back so fast?_ Dean thought. "Hey Sam what was that all about?" he asked. Sam just looked up with a confused look on his face "What are talking about?" he asked. "Back in the parking lot, you completely brushed me off!"

"Dean I haven't been out of the hotel all day."

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

Ahh. It feels better being on this side of the cliffie. ; ) Anyway the more you review the faster I write. — Catgirl


	3. New Job

Hey Catgirl here! It's that time again! That's right it's time for a new chapter! Streamers and confetti fly everywhere and noisemakers sound galore It's also time for the disclaimer, which I had forgotten the last two chapters. SO for this special occasion I have brought our favorite boys around drum roll and fanfare Here they are Sam and Dean! curtain opens and there they are

Sam: What are we doing here?  
Dean: More importantly how did we get caught?  
Catgirl: I'll never tell ; Now say it!  
Dean: Why should we!? gets a small shock Ow! All right All right  
Sam & Dean: She doesn't own Supernatural.  
Catgirl: Now that wasn't too hard was it? P

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

"What do you mean you haven't been out of the room all day! I just saw you in the parking lot!" Dean exclaimed. "Maybe you saw someone else who looked like me?" Sam suggested.

"You looked right at me!"

"Well it wasn't me! Maybe it was a shapeshifter or something?"

"I don't think it was. I mean you wouldn't still be here for one. AND it would've had you're memories so it wouldn't just brush me off like that because it would have known it would've made me suspicious."

"Maybe it was my evil twin" Sam joked. Dean just stared at him. "What? I was just kidding"

"Sammy this is serious."

"I don't think it is. I think you just need some food in your stomach to think clearly. And it's Sam."

"Why are you downplaying the fact that I saw another you Sam?"

"I don't know Dean. I guess it's just cause I don't think it's such a big deal that you saw someone that looks a lot like me. I mean everyone has someone that looks almost exactly like them, how else do actors get stunt-doubles and stuff like that?"

For some reason Dean found himself agreeing with Sam. Why was it such a big deal? Why had he worried so much. The incident was pushed into the back of his mind and tossed the bag of food onto the bed Sam was on. He groaned and gave him an exasperated look. "McDonald's!?" Dean just smiled.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After breakfast, through which Sam grumbled through the entire time, Sam started to talk about possible jobs.

"Hey Dean I think I found the perfect job for us" Sam said

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It's only a few towns over in Laing"

"Laing?"

"Yeah I know kinda weird, anyway it's a small town that seems to have an actual haunted house, and get this it's on top of hill overlooking the entire town."

"Really? Sure we're not gonna meet any vampires there?" Dean interjected.

"Real funny Dean, I think it's a poltergeist, and an angry one at that. It seems the local kids dare each other to go in there."

"And let me guess, they don't come out."

"Yeah, but it should be pretty easy to get rid of with some of those herb pouches Missouri taught us how to make."

"You mean that potpourri crap"

"It's not potpourri, but yeah."

"Okay, what are we waiting for let's go."

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

Catgirl: This was originally going to be way longer but I figured you'd want this to come out sooner, sorry the author's note is longer than the story. So now it's time to make choice, Longer chapters with less updates or shorter chapters with more frequent updates! Tell me what you want! This of course requires you to review ; P, So it's two birds with one stone.

Dean: And help us get out of here! We're completely trapped!  
Catgirl: Quiet you! shocks him again  
Sam: It's alright Dean it's not so bad if you don't talk back. finishes cake and soda and waits for more  
Catgirl: pats his head That's right.  
Dean: Hey I want cake!  
Catgirl: That's up to the reviewers now smiles evilly  
All three: Please review  
Dean: And tell her to give me cake!


	4. The 'Geist Part One

Catgirl: Sorry I couldn't get this in sooner time just flew by today and I had to go to my Grandparents' house. Okay it's decided! There will be shorter chapters with more updates, though starting next week there will be no updates on weekends so I can have time to write, though if you review I **might** consider posting on Sundays.; ) Oh and Dean gets his cake. tosses Dean his cake

Dean: Yes! starts stuffing cake in his mouth

Sam: Dean don't be such a pig you're getting cake on me!

Dean: Sho? goes back to eating cake

Sam: Whatever

Catgirl: Here tosses Sam a poncho, puts on her own, and opens umbrella It helps. Oh I forgot to mention this last chapter 5 minutes alone with either or both of the boys to whoever can guess what state they're in and what Dean meant when he talked about the vampires last chapter. Oh and only one guess per review!

Sam & Dean: WHAT!?

Catgirl: Don't complain now say the disclaimer.

Sam: Not if you're gonna leave us alone with crazy fangirls

Dean: Actually that might not be too bad.

Catgirl: Boys! puts hand threateningly over button to shock collars

Sam & Dean: She doesn't own Supernatural!

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

"Laing… What a hick town." Dean commented. And it was true. Laing wasn't a big town by any means. It was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone. It had a low crime rate, was filled with old people reminiscing about days gone by, and the only thing that didn't close at ten was the 24-hour diner. In other words it was boring.

_No wonder these kids go up to that house, there's nothing else to do!_ Dean thought. "Dean!" Sam said "You just don't go insulting towns like that!" "Yeah, yeah whatever" the older Winchester said "I'll stop insulting the town if we do our job as quickly as possible and get out of this place to have some fun." Sam just sighed.

"We have to wait for nightfall anyway to go up there, let's scope the town and get some information" Sam decided. "Why do we have to do that again?" Dean asked "I mean we know it's a poltergeist and we know how to get rid of it, so why try and find information on it?"

"Because Dean" Sam replied "We have to make sure that it is a poltergeist and not something worse, and make sure there's nothing else there to worry about."

Dean sighed proven wrong again by his brother but determined to win somehow "Yeah well why do we have to wait till night I mean people would see the lights and wonder who was there AND we'd have a hard time seeing anything!"

"Yeah, but people expect teenagers to go there at night and if they see two…. well at least one grown man," Sam smirked "walking into the house what would they think?"

Dean threw up his hands in defeat "Fine you win! But you'll the information gathering while I get us a hotel."

"All right" was Sam's reply.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSN**

Dean had just gotten the hotel room door open when he spotted Sam standing across the street staring at him. "Hey Sam!" Dean called out "You done already? I mean it's a small town but not that small!" Sam just stood there and watched him. Dean squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, it felt weird. He shook his head_ Get a grip Dean. How could a stare feel weird? _He blinked and realized that while he was thinking Sam had slipped off somewhere. _Well that was weird…_

Two hours later Sam walked through the door and sat down heavily on the bed. "Man. for a small town I sure did do a lot of walking" he complained. Dean studied him _He doesn't look any different so why was he acting weird?_ Dean realized he had been caught staring. "So what did you find out" he said hastily. "Well I just confirmed that it's a poltergeist we're hunting and there's nothing else there," "Told ya so" Dean interrupted. Sam shot him a dirty look. "I also found out that the house is three stories tall with an attic and a basement" Dean groaned.

"That bites"

"Yeah I know"

"But a job's a job"

Sam sighed "I know…"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

That night at sundown the Winchester brothers broke into the haunted house. "Why do all the houses that get haunted look the same? Dark, dusty, and falling apart." Dean grumbled. "I don't know? Maybe ghosts look for the whole creepy look." Sam replied.

"Okay time to split up." Sam said.

"How are we gonna decide who gets the extra floor" Dean asked.

"How do we decide anything?"

Dean smiled. "Okay then" They both stuck out their hands. In unison they said "Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot" Dean had scissors. Sam had rock. "Dammit" Dean cursed. "Fine" he said in resignation "But you get the basement." Sam smiled and said "Okay Scissorhands" and walked off.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Why do I always have pick scissors?" Dean mumbled under his breath while tossing another bag of herbs into the corner. He had just finished the second and third floor, luckily without the poltergeist rearing it's ugly head and was walking up the stairs to the attic. He opened the door and just shook his head. It was, filled from wall to wall, with junk. He picked his way carefully through the mess and poked a hole into the wall. It broke easily. Well at least there was one good thing about the house rotting. He tossed the bag in the hole.

He wondered why the poltergeist hadn't tried to stop him yet and threw another bag into the next corner. _From what Sammy said it should be all over me_ He tossed another bag into his recently made hole. _I wonder what it's… Oh no! _he turned pale _Sammy!_ He threw the last bag then flew down the stairs, hoping he wasn't too late.

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN  
**

Catgirl: I know I know but I have to post this up today. The bright side to this evil cliffie? You get a new chapter bright and early tomorrow!

Sam: So wake up early and review whispers almost soundlessly So you don't think properly when you answer her questions.

Dean: Come on Sammy. It'll be fun!

Sam: What if a dude answers the questions?

Dean: goes pale You know what he's right.

Sam and Dean: Review early in the day or late at night!


	5. The 'Geist Part Two

Catgirl: Sorry for the cliffie but here it is! Just as I promised a brand new chapter! Technically 12:30 in the morning is early next day… Anyway this is short because it's the ending part of last chapter that I decided to post separately so I could get something to you soon. Anyway read on!

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

Sam had just finished the first floor and headed down to the basement. _Man Dean was right these spirits have no creativity when picking a house to haunt._ The basement was a typical horror movie basement. The only source of light was a dim, sparking lightbulb and the flashlight he brought with him. There were pipes above his head dripping water and growing moss. He moved his flashlight and was sure he saw rats scurry. It was the type of place you expected to find skeletons in the closet. _Maybe I should've just taken the extra floor _Sam thought to himself.

He walked to the corner closest to him and took out the sledgehammer he had brought. He felt grateful that it gave away without too much effort. _Time to get to the next one._ Suddenly he felt a pressure on his chest and he was thrown into the wall opposite of him. He hit it hard and dropped the sledgehammer and herbs. The sledgehammer was immediately picked up by an unseen force.

Sam couldn't breathe and the pressure in his chest was increasing. _If only I could reach my gun._ He struggled but couldn't move his hand the few inches needed to reach the gun tucked in the back of his pants. It was tantalizingly close but just out of reach. He saw the hammer swing toward his face. He was dead and he knew it.

The hammer hit into the wall less than an inch from his face. He would have sighed in relief if he could but he didn't have any air left. Black spots swam in front of his eyes and he saw the hammer prepare for another swing. _I got lucky the first time…it missed…It won't miss this time._ Of this he was sure of. He resigned himself to his fate and braced himself for the inevitable blow.

It never came.

Instead there was a gunshot. Then air beautiful, sweet, sweet air. He took deep breathes and was dimly aware of a concerned voice, but all he did was breathe he needed this. The voice sounded urgent he focused on it. "Sammy talk to me!" Dean pleaded. "It's… Sam." He managed to wheeze out. Dean smiled let out an audible sigh. Then grabbed the herbs and hammer, then gave Sam his gun. "Sit tight and watch out." Sam nodded still slightly out of it.

Dean quickly punched a hole into the next corner and threw the bag in. Before it had landed he was already bashing another hole in the next corner. He threw the bag in it. _It still hasn't shown… _Dean felt something warm hit the side of his head. It was a rat. He slapped it off and punched a hole in the wall. Another rat hit him. "Sam!" Dean cried out as he fumbled with the last bag. "I'm on it I just can't find it!" Dean threw the bag into the hole.

Now Dean was a good shot. He hit his target nine times out of ten. Unfortunately this was one of the one out ten that just didn't cut it. The bag hit the wall a little to the left of his hole. _Crap_ The poltergeist decided to pick this moment to show the other Winchester how nice the wall was. "DEAN!" Sam cried. He tried to shoot at the poltergeist but he couldn't without hitting Dean too. He cringed at the thought of shooting his brother like that time in the asylum so he did the next best thing. He made a dive for the bag of herbs in the corner. He smelled the sweet scent of the herbs. He closed his fingers and felt the coarse material of the bag. He shoved it in the hole and let it go.

There was a bright flash of light as the herbs did their work and Dean fell to the ground sputtering, but alive. Sam felt relief at the fact that the poltergeist would never hurt anyone again.

Suddenly he felt a white agonizing pain go through his entire body. His every nerve was on fire. He convulsed. Then darkness mercifully took him.

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

Catgirl: I'm not sorry about that one ; ) That's where the last chapter was supposed to end but I wanted to hurry up and give it to you.

Sam: What did you do to me!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Dean: What the heck did you do to him!?!?!?!?!?!?

Catgirl: Oh hush he'll be fine… or will he? Anyway boys you know what to say.

Dean: Not until you tell us what the heck is going on!

Catgirl: If you do it you'll get more junkfood.

Sam and Dean: with fervor Please review!

Catgirl: tosses food over to them Men and their food.


End file.
